Nicholsy universe
The Nicholsy Universe is the DC Movie universe written by Dave Nichols. Movies Superman movies *Days of Krypton **Chronicles the story and relatonship of Jor-El and General Zod and how their bitter rivalry could change the fate of Krypton and the future of Kal-El, aka Superman. As best friends during their youth in Krypton's academy's, this soon changes as Jor-El marries Lara who Zod had fallen in love with. When both are grown, Zod attempts to overthrow the Council who he believes are negleting the information about Krypton's unstable core provided by Jor-El who still sides with the Council. *Last Son of Krypton **Clark Kent believes he is a mutant of some kind due to his super human powers, until an alien crystal begins telepathically communicating with him before guiding him to the arctic to learn his origin as Kal-El in the Fortress of Solitude. He returns to society as mild mannered Clark Kent but soon faces an enemy he cannot bare literally, Metallo powered by kryptonite. *Superman: Man of Steel **A heavily damaged Brainiac arrives on earth quickly taking over the body of Dr. Milton Fine before downloading itself with the current knowledge possessed by earth. He then infiltrates LexCorp and orders Lex Luthor to build him a new body in return for life. Once built, Brainiac quickly betrays Lex and inserts some his nanites into Lex controlling him and soon realising that Kal-El resides on earth with the Globe of Knowledge, sets about to destroy his life and then his adopted home. *Superman: Revenge of Zod **After Brainiac opened the Phantom Zone in spite of defeat, General Zod former enemy of Kal-El's father arrives on earth and soon releases some of his disciples before learning from Jor-El that Krypton was destroyed and they are in fact on earth. Realising the power they have under a yellow sun, they set about revenge for their inprisonment on Kal-El before taking the planet for themselves. *Fallen Hero **Lex wins the Presidential election and sets about a new era for earth rebuilding after Darkseid's attack using oil found in the atlantic. But when digging teams find a spaceship thought to be left by Darkseid, Superman warns Lex off but says it is a human matter and will explore the ship, releasing Doomsday an unstoppable monster that the Justice League confront and are defeated including Superman who dies in the battle. With the world mourning Superman's death, Brainiac who survived inside LexCorp reboots and constructs a new body to once again take the knowledge from the Fortress of Solitude. Batman movies *Batman Begins *The Dark Knight *The Caped Crusader Green Lantern movies *The Green Lantern *The Green Lantern 2 Other movies *Justice League *The Flash *Green Arrow: Escape from SuperMax Animated movies *Supergirl Category:Fan movies Characters involved Superman movies *Henry Cavill as Kal-El/Clark Kent *Olivi Wilde as Lois Lane *Billy Zane Lex Luthor *Corey Burton as Brainiac *Gerard Butler as General Zod *Diane Keaton as Martha Kent *Alan Dale as Jonathan Kent *Michael Cera as Jimmy Olsen *Ed Harris as Perry White *CCH Pounder as Amanda Waller *Joe Mangganiello as John Corben *Phil Morris as Ron Troupe *Ben Ayres as Steve Lombard *Thomas Jane as Jor-El *Nicole Kidman as Lara Lor-Van *AnnaLynn McCord as Kara Zor-El *Jessica Stroup as Cat Grant *Christopher Walken as Emmett Vale *Matthew Settle as Milton Fine *Michael Beihn as Gen. Samuel Lane *Doomsday *Eradicator *Paul Johansson as Zor-El *Kelly Rowan as Alura In-Ze *Matt Morgan as Non *Kate Beckinsale as Ursa *Leighton Meester as Lana Lang *Terence Stamp as Drygur '''Justice League *Christian Bale as Bruce Wayne *Megan Gale as Diana Prince *Ryan Reynolds as Hal Jordan *Jason Lewis as Orin/Arthur Curry *Djinson Honsou as J'onn J'onzz *Chris Pine as Wally West Other *Darkseid *Paul Walker as Oliver Queen *Michael Caine as Alfred Pennyworth *Morgan Freeman as Lucuis Fox * as Sinestro * as Hector Hammond *Kalibak *Legion *Heath Ledger as Joker *Aaron Eckhart as Harvey Dent *Maggie Gyllenhall as Rachel Dawes *Cillian Murphy as Jonathan Craine *Tom Wilkinson as Carmine Falcone *Eric Roberts as Sal Maroni *Liam Neeson as Henri Ducard *Harry Lennix as Barack Obama *Gary Oldman as James Gordon Core Characters *'Kal-El *'Lex Luthor *'Bruce Wayne *'Brainiac *'Lois Lane *'Jimmy Olsen *'General Zod *'Perry White *'Hal Jordan *'Jor-El *'''Amanda Waller Other *Timeline Category:Nicholsy